She Keeps Me Warm
by Calliope.Means.Music
Summary: Just a short little piece I wrote after tonight's episode, Somebody That I Used to Know. SPOILER ALERT for that episode, if you have not watched it. I got inspired by that last scene with Calzona and I was moved to write this. One-Shot. Callie and Arizona. Please give me critiques though, I would love to hear them!


**A/N: I am in no way a writer. Not even a tiny fraction of one. But I watched tonight's episode and I really got an idea from it. I've never been so moved to write something before this. It's a short one, so not a big deal. But if you have any criticisms or comments on it though, I would really appreciate hearing them! This goes off of tonight's episode, 10x10 so ****spoiler alert**** on that. But here you go!**

Arizona laid on the couch that night, finally having a chance to process the last 48 hours. She was finally back at home with Callie. She was finally back where she belonged. She had to admit she was nervous about coming back with her estranged wife; understandably so. She slept with Lauren. She slept with Lauren and then she slept with Murphy. A stupid decision in hindsight, but Callie knows about it now. And all parties involved got out of that, for the most part, unscathed. Anything is better than the blowout that was caused by Lauren Boswell. But that's over with. That is the past. This is their future.

Callie knows. She knows and she didn't completely freak out about it. Callie knows and still welcomed her back in her home. But Arizona was lonely on the couch. But she had to count her wins. She was back in the house; that was the biggest hurdle. Now she wanted to make her way back into her bed with her wife. She wanted to make her way back into her wife's heart. She was slowly making her way back on her wife's good side. And tomorrow night, she would be back in her wife's bed. Would it be the same as before? Would Callie lie on her left side while Arizona cuddled her from behind? Or would they lay stoically, both staying on their respective sides? Would they kiss goodnight after murmuring soft, whispered professions of love? Or would there just be silence?

Arizona understood that being back in the house was the first step to what was going to be a rollercoaster of a ride. But that's what is was, the first step. Over the past few weeks, Arizona noticed the icy front that was her wife was slowly melting away. The communication between them, while still fairly limited, was getting easier. And Callie wouldn't completely ignore the blonde haired beauty in the halls all the time.

While Arizona laid there awake, she contemplated all the things she was going to change in her relationship with Callie. They haven't been the same since the car accident. She wanted to start fresh. With all that they have gone through, she believed that they deserved at least that.

Arizona needed to deal with her leg. She needed to fully come to terms with the fact that it was not Callie's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. Besides, she got by pretty well on the prosthetic. And through the transition process of being back home, Callie stood with her through it all. Through the messes, the fighting, the anger, she stood tall next to her wife. And yet, she repays her by sleeping with a visiting surgeon.

Shaking her head, she moves past that. Despite everything that happened to them in the past, they needed to work towards their future. Arizona thought a vacation would do just the trick. They needed to go to a place where they could take a break and be a family again.

Sofia. The mention of the adorable little girl caused a smile to appear on the blonde's face. While she was thankful what interaction she got with her during the split, she missed being a family. She missed the breakfasts together where Sofia would talk about her new favorite toy or her imaginary friend of the week. She missed Callie singing Sofia to sleep after they both read a book to her. She wanted all of these things back. She longed for the normalcy that had long since disappeared. She would get it back though. She had to.

A door creaked but Arizona closed her eyes and kept her head down, not wanting to allude to the visitor that she was still awake.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered softly.

Arizona shifted slightly but kept her eyes closed.

"Arizona?" Callie said a little louder.

Arizona lifted her head up from the pillow to look at her wife standing in the middle of the living room. The only light coming through into the room was the bedroom light peeking out from the open doorway. But Arizona could perfectly see her wife. Callie stood there in a purple sleep shirt and green boy-short underwear. Her brown curls were tied up on top of her head in a bun. She looked beautiful. She always did.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked softly.

Callie stepped closer to the couch and stopped just in front of it. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her thumbs fumbling around. She sighed and reached her hand out to her wife.

"I need you in bed with me."

Arizona's heart soared at her wife's words. She sat up quickly and threw her legs over to stand up. She grabbed her prosthetic leg that was leaning against the couch and strapped it on. While taking her wife's proffered hand, she shakily stands up. After gaining her balance she looks up to Callie and smiles.

"Are you sure?"

Callie responds with a hug to her wife. This one being so much different than the hug in the scrub room. Callie's arms are thrown across Arizona's neck, clinging for safety. Arizona responds by wrapping her arms around her wife's slim waist. The waist that she longed for so much over the past few weeks, and desperately ached for when with Murphy. Arizona pulled Callie as close to her as possible and the two stood there in the dim light for almost twenty minutes. The two of them just enjoyed each others company, Arizona not wanting to ruin the perfect moment by asking what this meant.

When Callie finally broke the hug she pulled back, her arms loosely around Arizona's neck.

"I missed you, Arizona." Callie confessed.

Arizona smiled widely, "I missed you too, Callie."

Callie shook her head. "No. You don't call me Callie."

Arizona chuckled softly.

"I love you Calliope."

Callie smiled back at her wife and hugged her again.

**A/N: Thoughts? **


End file.
